


Kitty Killua

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adorable, CAT PUNS XD, Fluff, M/M, cat killua, i think it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KITTY NYA NYA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Killua

**Author's Note:**

> (AGED UP GonKillu. They’re like older, not sure what age, but god dammit they’re older than 12

“Why does it not surprise me that Killua is a cat?” Gon asked as he gently pet in between Killua’s ears. He was actually quite fascinated with how soft Killua’s hair was. Kind of like… well. A kitten.

“You’re normal.” Killua said bluntly as he tugged Gon’s hair.

They weren’t actually sure why he suddenly had animal parts, but Gon didn’t mind. He loved how Killua leaned into his touch and even purred. It was just a bit sexy. Just a bit.

“You are simple minded and reckless, so shouldn’t you be dog?” Killua yawned as he moved away and flopped onto the couch face first, his tail waving around lazily.

“You seem right at home with your new look, don’t you?” Gon sighed as he padded over and sat next too him. Killua sat up and took a deep breath.

“No point in going hiss-terical.” Gon stared at him for a long moment before finally saying something.

“You didn’t.”

“It’s not like it’s cat-istrophic. I’m not liking your cat-titude about all of this, Gon. Think more paw-siitive. Purr-haps all of this will go away and everything will be purr-fect.” Killua glanced at him with amusement glittering in his eyes and Gon just had to laugh. “I am litter-ally the best. I am the coolest boy-fur-end you could ever have.”

“Are you going to go on all day with cat puns? Gon asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Purr-haps I am. Or I will stop at some point and see if you no-hiss.” Gon tackled him and pinned him to the couch.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to kiss you.” Killua just smirked at him and ran his tail up Gon’s leg., sending shivers of excitement through Gon.

“That’s not much of a pun-hiss-ment is it? I cat-ually enjoy kissing. Come up with a better one, and I’ll stop.” Gon growled, low and deep.

“I’ll throw you in a cold bath.”

“I’ll stop.” Killua said quickly. “Love ya, Gon.” He added with his usual mischievous smirk. Gon leaned down and bit Killua’s ear, earning a surprised sound from the silver haired boy. “Eh?” he said in disbelief, touching his ear. Gon smirked back and pressed his forehead against Killua’s, trying to control the intense feeling he was getting in his stomach.

“We have to make good use of them, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> >=3


End file.
